La Melodía de la Viola
by saidsaid.Bombal
Summary: Y es que aquella melodía lo engatusaba y leía como nada, como la dueña, como sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Pero estaba mal. Y no podía evitarlo aunque quisiera. Porque era el nirvana y la música en ella. One Shot. Los invito a leer :)


**¡Hola! Primera vez que escribo algo de Sirius, y no tengo ni idea si lo hice bien o no, yo quedé conforme al menos xd Pero me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esto :) Es algo loco que nació viendo Film & Arts y un especial de música xD En fin, ningún personaje me pertenece, nada más la trama. A leer :)**

* * *

**La Melodía de la Viola**

_Por SaidsaidBombal_

La mecha encendida se consumía en proporción al hormigueo grácil que se propagaba en su cuerpo. Sentir en la columna el vibrar de la cuerda, la tensión del crin en el arco y la determinación del músico le dio un remezón que hace tiempo era inexistente. La agilidad despertaba su intriga ¡Oh Dios, sabes cuánto lo hacía! Se había esforzado tanto por lo correcto, llegando al punto de enclaustrarse en su propio ser. No quiso salir, supo que lo haría más difícil, más consciente de la situación. Pero aquel vibrar, ¡Diablos, aquellos dedos que tocaban al aire las cuatro cuerdas! No olvidaría nunca la rapidez con que se movían en ellas y menos en su alma. Ya no quedaba nada en la carne, consumado a solo una coraza. Su sequedad era intrínseca e inherente a él, lo había adquirido con los años y hábitos tan fuertes le era imposible quitarlos.

Pero aquella melodía…. Oh Merlín tanto que encapsuló todo para que aquella mera melodía… Los agudos y esos graves guturales que sólo una buena violista lograba que no sonaran como gatos con colas pisadas.

Pero estaba mal, y él lo sabía. Y ella también. Y es que la maravilla como tal perdía cara, perdía contexto y situación, perdía sentido para ganar significado. Perdía todo y sólo era ella, desnuda al oído. Desnuda a la nada. Era un golpe bajo. No la creía capaz de utilizarlo. Pero una vez más, lo sorprendió.

En aquella improvisación supo que este era el último recurso que ella usaría, y si no resultaba, sería el final. El tortuoso final. Y una parte de él se encontró queriendo que la pieza terminara ya y decirse valiente e íntegro, pero la otra, la parte que Sirius Black siempre había escuchado pues sabía que tenía más peso – supo que debía entrar a la habitación antes que el arco dejara las cuerdas. Sabía que debía explicarle que nunca fue un juego, y que logró, como siempre, lo que se prometía.

Pero no lo hizo. Se congeló, desnudándose él junto a la pieza, mostrándole tal cuál era y por qué no podía recurrir a su llamado. Por qué, a pesar de amar a la mujer responsable de su creación, no podía darle el capricho. No podía porque la relación con su ahijado estaría en juego. No podía descartar lo único que le quedaba.

La pieza acabó, estuvo de pie fuera de su puerta, en el pasillo oscuro por unos minutos más lamentando y auto compadeciéndose. Cuando se recompuso, dispuso a dar media vuelta y quitarse la idea de su mente que lo había llevado allí en primer momento. Tuvo deseos de golpearse a sí mismo. ¿Qué diría James si estuviera aquí? Se recriminó.

Pasaron los días, y él sabía que el silencio tormentoso no lo volvería a llenar nadie más. Silencio interno, silencio imperceptible. Silencio solitario. Hacia fuera, seguía siendo el mismo gamberro que fue luego de la guerra, cuando todos estuvieron a salvo, pero por dentro, sólo la castaña sabía que pasaba dentro de esa alma oscura. Sonrío con ironía, debía dejar de depender de ella.

Recordó la ocasión que ella le preguntó si había tenido un orgasmo tocando música. Él se extrañó, para que no decirlo. Le contestó que no, que no lo había pensado nunca. Ella sonrió de forma enigmática, como si supiera algo que él ignoraba. Insistió, pero la chica no habló, sólo respondió un escueto todo a su debido tiempo. Había sido lo más erótico de su vida verla tocar aquel instrumento y con la sola melodía hacerle perder la cabeza, al terminar la pieza la chica ya llegó a su culminación sin ser tocaba físicamente en ningún momento. Sólo la música. Sólo su instrumento.

Podían decirle fetichista, podían criticarlo por ello, pero no le importaba. Hermione le había dado una perspectiva del sexo que nunca iba a quitar de su mente. Y por ello sabía que aquella noche, cuando no se atrevió a entrar, supo que esa pieza era su ultimátum, y él no respondió.

¿Pero es que cómo responder cuando la culpa te corroe hasta perder la cordura? Ni Azkaban logró ese efecto en él. No podía dormir, no podía comer, no podía regular su respiración cuando la chica y los demás estaban en la misma habitación. Esta vez él sabía que sí era culpable, y no había ninguna obsesión que lo atara a la inocente verdad para mantenerlo cuerdo.

A veces sentía que nadie conocía a la bruja como él lo hacía. Nadie sabía leerla, ni interpretarla. ¿O era que él recibía todo mal? No, lo dudaba. Veía las miradas de amor, mezclada con placer y deseo. Y veía una nebulosa que cualquiera pudo pensar que era confusión y dolor, pero para él era entereza, y muy al contrario, seguridad. Pensaba que estaba más allá de todos, pues ella no lo dejaría ver alucinaciones, seguro no. Lo detendría antes y las haría reales.

¿O no? Sentía su frente perlada. El sudor frío le bajaba despacio, sin prisa. Casi con amor, como una caricia en el día de lluvia que te abraza en la pena, cuando sabes que necesitas una limpieza con urgencia. No sabía lo que pasaba, no sabía lo que veía. El vacío, la concha lo hacían voluble a la franqueza consigo mismo y no sabía cómo combatirlo. Tenía tantas voces en su cabeza hablando a la vez que cualquiera podía tener la razón. Aunque había una, una especial, brillante y decorosa que lo llamaba. Él lo sabía, y cayó en un estado de letanía dulce, confiada. Tal cual al estar en brazos de una madre amorosa luego de una pesadilla terrible, con susurros diciéndote que todo estará bien cuando en realidad es ella misma la que trae todos sus miedos a ti, siendo responsable de tus pesadillas. De tus temores más agrios y siniestros que siquiera podías exteriorizar. Y ella seguía meciéndote de un lado a otro, en un vaivén tranquilo. Sabías que ella sabía, y se culpaba, no eran tus traumas, eran los de ella, e incluso, podían ser hasta los de tu abuela. Porque eso, además del ADN, era lo que se heredaba.

Su mente estaba nadando y recordando cosas que no sabía que estaban allí. Hermione y su madre eran aterradoramente similares, y a la vez extremadamente diferentes. Algo similar al punto de reflexión en un plano cartesiano. Bandos diferentes. Lados, según el eje, opuestos. Pero exactamente en las mismas coordenadas difiriendo únicamente en el signo positivo y negativo.

Parpadeó, despertando de su largo letargo. Observó que estaba en la cocina, y una botella vacía de whisky rebosaba en la mesa. Un par de ojos lo miraban preocupado. Verde y marrón. Igual que un árbol. Rio ante la ironía. Ella era el tronco y las raíces, el apoyo permanente. Él era el fruto, el producto, lo hermoso. Nunca la valorarían.

Se levantó suavemente, y sin decir nada salió de la cocina. Aquella habitación de Grimmauld Place podía ser realmente fría en enero. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, sintiendo unos pasitos detrás de él que le seguían la marcha. Él no los detuvo, más bien se sintió como una danza común. Una ruta roída por la cotidianidad y lo mundano. Pero él sabía que era todo menos mundano. Era real. Y transcendental. Eso contaba.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Se giró a ver y sintió unos labios desesperados buscando respuesta, buscándolo a _él._ Correspondió, como nunca, ansioso, familiarizado y a la vez extasiado de lo sublime que era cada vez. Al separarse, notó su pecho emprender una carrera feroz por aire, igual que el suyo mismo. _¿Has tenido alguna vez un orgasmo tocando música?_ No, repitió él. Sólo tienes que aprender a sentir el alma de las cosas, y el alma del orgasmo mismo. Una sensación magistral que te lleva al nirvana a través del cuerpo. ¿No lo crees, Sirius? ¿Te atreves a ir al nirvana? Él negó, con aprensión. No me atrevo, Hermione. Estoy podrido por dentro.

Una mirada triste, acompañada de una sonrisa llorosa. Él sabía que ella no estaba triste, sólo decepcionada. Hermione le demostró las mil y una formas carnales de llevarlo al nirvana. Pero él nunca cedió ante aquella peculiar petición. No se atrevía. Algo lo noqueaba.

Lo lamento por ti, respondió. Y ella se desvaneció.

Quizá su tiempo en el velo realmente lo dejó paranoico y propenso a la locura. Quizá todo se debía a la forma en que su mano se movía mientras lo deleitaba al almuerzo. Tal vez todo era a que la amaba en secreto y nunca haría nada por acercársele a sabiendas que en un par de semanas sería la señora Potter. Aunque, al escuchar su melodía, y ver la mirada posada en él, supo que tan loco no podía estar, que la otra noche sí se desnudaron, sí conversaron, y nada fue producto de su desquiciada mente. Supo que si fue sueño o realidad, no importaba realmente, porque esa línea ambos ya la habían cruzado hace un largo tiempo. Y fuera lo que fuera, se veía bien.


End file.
